<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frustrated by AHeartForStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374755">Frustrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories'>AHeartForStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, trans!hiccup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DUB-CON. Set during RttE, a Vigcup with trans!Hiccup. After a rough day of dealing with Krogan and Johann, Viggo takes his frustrations out on Hiccup, who so happens is conveniently held captive by them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frustrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written this on a whim because I felt like writing Vigcup. This is only my second sexually explicit Httyd fic, so Idk what I'm doing.<br/>Trans!Hiccup. Because idk?</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is appreciated!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, when Viggo comes to visit him in his cell, Hiccup isn't too happy to see him. It never means any good, that's why Hiccup isn't happy to see him this time either. But what is he to do when Viggo invites himself into his cell and locks the door behind him again without saying a word.</p>
<p>It is unlike himself and that worries Hiccup. Where is the gloating? The questions for whatever information he's looking for? Surely they're still looking for the Dragon Eye lenses?</p>
<p>Instead, door now locked behind him and key stuffed away, Viggo looks to Hiccup with an expression that he isn't quite familiar with. Anger mixed with a kind of want.</p>
<p>"Viggo..." Hiccup speaks his name and the man approaches. He backs up against the wall behind him, experiencing a fright as Viggo reaches him quicker than he would like.</p>
<p>Hiccup expects many things, spoken words, a hit, anything. Yet somehow, he didn't expect this as Viggo's lips crash onto Hiccup's.</p>
<p>Surprised, Hiccup's first instinct is to push him away. Putting enough force into it, he creates some distance between them.</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a moment, Hiccup hopelessly confused.</p>
<p>What brings this on? It's not like he's blind to Viggo's interest in him, but he's never been this forward before. It's a first and Hiccup doesn't know what to do, which is a frightening thing. Hiccup always knows what to do, his Dragon Riders count on that.</p>
<p>It's quickly clear that Hiccup's push doesn't deter him much and Viggo is upon him a second later, smashing their lips together and grabbing Hiccup's wrists to hold them between their pressed bodies. At the same time, Viggo presses Hiccup between himself and the wall.</p>
<p>He knows he's bigger than his younger rival and he uses this to his advantage.</p>
<p>Hiccup trembles when Viggo pulls away and they both pant. His heart pounds in his chest and maybe he's just imagining things, but he's almost certain he can feel Viggo's heart pounding, too. It's a very distracting thing. And with his armor, it's probably not possible.</p>
<p>They stare again for another moment, Hiccup with wide, confused eyes and Viggo with angry ones. Is he frustrated? Is that what brings him to Hiccup's cell? A desperate need to deal with his frustration? Does he see Hiccup's presence as something convenient?</p>
<p>Viggo dives in for another kiss and Hiccup responds this time. He's not sure to what end or for how long he'll return it, but he does. Maybe as a way to help him deal and then be rid of it. He deals with these feelings until they're gone and then he'll leave him alone, right?</p>
<p>The kiss deepens as Viggo feels Hiccup return it, his hold on his hands lighten as well. They break apart and join again, his tongue forcibly pushes into his mouth and Hiccup whimpers in surprise.</p>
<p>In desperate need of air, Hiccup turns his head to the side and takes a breath. Viggo isn't deterred by this as he goes for the other's ear next, sucking and biting on the lobe and causing a groan to escape Hiccup.</p>
<p>These aren't soft affections, Viggo is being rough and Hiccup's accidental noises only worsen it. He grabs a thigh and pulls it aside, spreading his legs and using the opportunity to grind their crotches together.</p>
<p>"Ah, no! I'm not-" Hiccup wants to protest at how fast this is going, but Viggo silences him with another bruising kiss. As enjoyable as his usual back and forths with Hiccup are, Viggo prefers that he doesn't protest this time.</p>
<p>Hiccup loudly moans. In surprise? Out of enjoyment? He's not sure, but he can feel the older man's half-hard bulge rubbing against him, the friction making him feel things that he can't deny.</p>
<p>Hearing his moans convinces Viggo to break the kiss again and he, too, groans softly as the grinding further helps him grows hard, his trousers becoming suffocatingly restrictive.</p>
<p>Viggo finally releases Hiccup's hand and grabs hold of his armor next, hoping to remove it.</p>
<p>Hiccup decides, really against his better judgment, to follow his example and undoes his pauldrons to let them fall to the ground. It certainly surprises Viggo, but he doesn't take the time to revel in Hiccup appearing to give into him. It is frustration and stress that drives him. The sooner he can use Hiccup, the sooner he'll be rid of it.</p>
<p>The younger man's chest piece falls to the ground as well and Viggo briefly goes in for another kiss. And then he takes Hiccup's chin and turns his face to tend to his jawline.</p>
<p>He kisses him there, his bulge still pushing and rubbing against his cunt, and then he makes his way down to Hiccup's throat and Hiccup can't stop the moans from coming. He hopes there are no guards out there to hear them.</p>
<p>Hiccup's hands hover awkwardly and uselessly. He's had sex once or twice before and he isn't shy about things such as this, he even knows why his body is reacting the way it does even with an enemy doing this to him. But his experiences are with Astrid alone, he has no idea what to do in this situation, not even to get himself out of this again.</p>
<p>Viggo's lips travel lower, hopefully leaving not too many red marks in their wake. He's still holding Hiccup's chin while his other is on his hip. The latter hand moves to grab the collar of the red tunic and he pulls it aside to reveal Hiccup's collarbone and some of his shoulder. He nips and sucks there, enjoying the heaving breaths leaving the other.</p>
<p>And then Viggo pulls at his tunic next and Hiccup's lets him remove it. He's down to his bindings and his trousers and boot, that while Viggo has yet to remove a single thing from his person.</p>
<p>The cold chill of the Flyer camp's dungeon meets his skin and Hiccup would've shivered if it wasn't for Viggo keeping him warm.</p>
<p>Having to let go of his face, the older man's hands travel down his torso, feeling every curve and every muscle clothing previously hid from him. Just as Viggo has always suspected, those freckles are on his arms and back, too.</p>
<p>Hiccup watches him nervously. He never would've thought Viggo capable of getting him this far, not without a constant fright, but here they are. He wonders what bright thought he had that made him think he could satisfy Viggo before it got this far.</p>
<p>Big hands focus on his bindings and Hiccup grabs them.</p>
<p>"Wait-" Another kiss silences him and Viggo hooks his thumbs underneath the bindings to undo them and reveal Hiccup's chest to him.</p>
<p>His breasts are exposed to the chilling air of the cell, nipples at attention, and Viggo makes use of that, lips releasing Hiccup's to wrap around a nipple instead.</p>
<p>Hiccup's hands grab Viggo's shoulders and he moans and shivers as Viggo sucks and kisses, his other hand kneading the other breast. He remembers doing this with Astrid, albeit much gentler. His thoughts go out to his girlfriend even as he feels his trousers growing wet between his legs.</p>
<p>This isn't cheating. Viggo never gave him a choice and still he feels like he's hurting her somehow.</p>
<p>The needy kissing finally leaves his chest alone and the lips go down and down until Viggo is on his knees and inevitably reaches Hiccup's pants. Without looking for permission, he undoes the string and pulls them down, Hiccup is now completely bare to him.</p>
<p>"Viggo, I don't..." This time it's Hiccup who doesn't finish this sentence. He looks away, he can't handle being this exposed in front of his foe. And he can undoubtedly see how wet he is, too.</p>
<p>Then Viggo takes his left thigh and pushes it to the side, spreading his legs and forcing Hiccup to put his weight on his good leg.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Hiccup breathes and Viggo goes for it, bringing his mouth to his crotch and finding his clit with his tongue.</p>
<p>At that Hiccup has to cover his mouth. A loud variety of moans and groans leave him as the far more experienced man plays and sucks one of the most sensitive part of his body.</p>
<p>If there are guards listening outside, they're getting quite the show.</p>
<p>Viggo hungrily eats away at him, tongue finding his hole, and Hiccup's finds his knees buckling.</p>
<p>So Viggo gets him to kneel, pulling his own trousers down to his knees and freeing the erection waiting to be free. Hiccup gasps at the sight, for some reason not having realized he would actually have to see his enemy's manhood.</p>
<p>His cock stands proudly on his crotch and Viggo is no small man. But before Hiccup can worry about taking something like that, he's pulled by his arms to the floor and the freezing cold of the stone steals his breath away when it touches his back. It's almost enough to rid him of all the sensations that have gotten his body hot for the other.</p>
<p>While he catches his breath, his boot is removed and then the rest of his leggings follow. A single pantleg remains and it's around his prosthetic, which Viggo neglects to remove.</p>
<p>Hiccup watches the scarred face of his enemy appear above him, Viggo's bigger body hovering over his. He adjusts Hiccup's legs and spreads them before he settles between them.</p>
<p>He dives down for another kiss, hands on either side of Hiccup's head, and this time he breaks away quickly before kissing him again. Hiccup is still responding to them, not knowing what else to do as he feels like they've gone too far to crawl his way out of this pit now.</p>
<p>Finding no reason to further prepare his semi-lover for the moment, Viggo straightens to position himself at Hiccup's entrance before pushing in.</p>
<p>Hiccup cries out shortly in surprise as Viggo permits himself entry, not too fast, but not exactly slow either. They'll just have to trust that Hiccup is lubed up enough for this.</p>
<p>He can feel him, can feel his shaft filling a place that was never meant for him, and Hiccup has to tell himself to relax.</p>
<p>Viggo settles with a groan, one of the few sounds he has made thus far. His hips touch Hiccup's as he lies down.</p>
<p>Finally, he takes a moment, his face burying itself in the crook of Hiccup's neck and taking in his scent.</p>
<p>He moves Hiccup's arms for him and they settled around his shoulders, Hiccup staring up at the ceiling above him. He's not sure what to think or to feel in these seconds of contemplation. His most difficult enemy, a man who has tried to kill him and his friends so many times, is buried up to the hilt inside his body. "Balls deep" as Ruffnut would say and the thought of his friends, his girlfriend, comforts him somewhat.</p>
<p>Viggo isn't taking this as slow as Hiccup would've thought him to. He had always figured Viggo would savor every moment, perhaps gloat every second he gets, too, but instead there's just this. Silent hunger and anger that he has decided only Hiccup can quench. And now there is a relief, relief to be rid of it? Certainly relief to finally be inside his young rival after months of not-so-subtle pining. He hasn't even taken the time to undress himself, just Hiccup.</p>
<p>He moves.</p>
<p>"Wait, I'm not ready!" Hiccup protests at the movement, figuring that Viggo can at least wait until he has adjusted enough for this, but instead, the former Hunter Chief pulls out until only the head remains and he pushes his cock back in.</p>
<p>There's a stinging as the man above him moves, a clear indicator that he was, in fact, not ready yet. This is painful, though not unbearable. Hiccup inexperienced compared to Viggo, but he knows sex isn't supposed to feel this way.</p>
<p>At least his thrusts start out slower than the foreplay has been and Hiccup is almost thankful for that as the friction still sends the right chills through his body. He can only compare it to lightning and the Skrill. Most, if not all, of his analogies and comparisons come from dragons.</p>
<p>With every thrust inside, every time their hips meet, Viggo groans and it's the most vocal he's been since he entered his cell. His enjoyment is clear and Hiccup stares up at his face as they rock together. Occasionally, Hiccup pulls an expression either in discomfort or unwilling pleasure.</p>
<p>His arms on the floor beside him, Hiccup sees similar expressions on Viggo's face, though anger takes the place of discomfort. His moans come out more growl-like, a stark contrast to the ones Hiccup fruitlessly tries to suppress.</p>
<p>But soon enough, Viggo tires of this pace and he goes faster, harder, and those moans Hiccup can no longer contain. he throws his arms around Viggo's neck as a way to hold on or perhaps even persuade him to calm a little again.</p>
<p>But as rough as this is and as little time as he was given, there's a part of Hiccup that enjoys this. Instead of smothering it, he clings to it and hopes to uses it to get him through these frustrations that Viggo is working out on him.</p>
<p>Hiccup takes initiative and kisses Viggo, who greedily returns it and takes everything Hiccup is now offering to him. Perhaps if he calms, Viggo won't continue to be so rough with him.</p>
<p>It works as the pace slows and it's proof that mutual affection, if you can even call it that, is working. So Hiccup takes it a step further and takes one of Viggo's hands to place it on his breasts, sacrificing that part of him slightly more willingly than last time. His own hand, he brings down between them to pull the Hunter's tunic up beneath his armor. He grasps the man's hips to pull him closer.</p>
<p>Hiccup figures he has to commit to this and he tries to move along with the rhythm Viggo has set. He has no experience with another man, but he has some idea on what to do.</p>
<p>Hiccup actively participating seems to be enough. Viggo thrusts in for the last time and releases inside of him. Hiccup moans and doesn't complain. It matters little to him at the moment that he has cum inside of him and that they haven't discussed this at all. They haven't discussed any of this.</p>
<p>Hiccup's head reels and his eyes close. Viggo's breathes audibly while he relieves whatever's got him this worked up.</p>
<p>He doesn't immediately remove himself. Looking down at his much younger captive and the expression he wears after being tired out like this. But despite everything, Hiccup feels the need to cum himself and Viggo can see it on his face.</p>
<p>So he pulls out, cock slipping from the other's folds, and Viggo helps him reach his climax with his fingers until Hiccup twitches and squirms beneath him.</p>
<p>"Oh-" Hiccup wants to cover his mouth as he moans, but Viggo doesn't let him, grabbing his wrist and pinning it. Afterward, he kisses him and Hiccup still returns it.</p>
<p>He just had hurried sex with Viggo Grimborn of all people. If you can even call it that. This is a man who has tried to kill him or take him in all sorts of colorful ways, the man who'd left him at the bottom of the ocean to die. And he'd come inside him, too, no consideration for what the future might possibly bring because of this.</p>
<p>They break apart and Hiccup watches him move away and sit against the nearest wall. His anger has abated now that he has had his way.</p>
<p>Feeling his heart slowing to a healthier pace, Hiccup follows his example, though at a slower pace.</p>
<p>Sitting up, feeling sweaty and his crotch and inner thighs uncomfortably slick, he takes his undertunic to wear and hopes it covers just enough before he sits next to him. There are some feet between the two.</p>
<p>Though he and Astrid have been experimenting, especially since becoming engaged, this was his first penetration with something bigger than a couple of fingers and he can feel it. Shame it had to happen this way and with someone other than the woman he loves.</p>
<p>"Glad you got that out of your system?" Hiccup asks and finally really breaks the silence. He's surprisingly calm despite the fact that he has allowed an enemy entrance inside of him. Or rather, has decided that letting Viggo do as he wished was easier than fighting him in this state of anger.</p>
<p>Viggo doesn't respond and stares straight ahead of him.</p>
<p>A sigh leaves Hiccup at his silence.</p>
<p>He has been used as a way to lighten whatever it is that frustrated Viggo so and he's not blind to that. It's an awful feeling, but what is he to do now that it's already been done? He certainly can't undo it.</p>
<p>"Was it Krogan? I know the two of you don't get along." Hiccup makes another attempt to get the other man to talk, but he is neither talking nor looking at him. A strange thing as Viggo usually can't stop talking to him.</p>
<p>"You're not going to answer?" But even so, there's nothing indicating that Viggo is annoyed by him talking either, so he continues.</p>
<p>"You know, as enemies, I think we've bonded on a whole new level that I didn't want us to bond on. You've got nothing for me? Not even a little "sorry, I barely gave you a choice"?" Hiccup tries, but still nothing.</p>
<p>And then Viggo gets up without a word spoken and straightens out his clothes before leaving the cell, locking the door behind him again.</p>
<p>"You will speak of this to no one." Perhaps he would've gloated about finally bedding Hiccup Haddock the Third once upon a time, but not anymore, apparently.</p>
<p>With this, Viggo turns from the cell and walks away.</p>
<p>The door at the end of the hallway opens with a loud squeak and closes. Hiccup is left alone to dress up with no way to clean himself until he gets home, where he will take a long shower.</p>
<p>He sighs and gets to it, hoping that the Dragons, and Toothless especially, won't mind the stench of the enemy clinging to him when the Dragon Riders inevitably come to save him.</p>
<p>He'll have to talk to Astrid when he gets a moment alone with her. He's not entirely sure what just transpired here, but he has to tell her. He feels like it's only fair.</p>
<p>The floor beneath his feet rumbles and pieces of the stone ceiling come falling down when Hiccup finishes dressing himself and stands in the middle of the cell. The Dragon Riders have arrived and not a moment too soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>